Unexpected
by Kdance411
Summary: A girl unexpetly finds a talking book said to be a wizard trapped. The book helps her but then, when he regains his body, he betrays her. A sad story that says you shouldn't trust anyone or anything you just met.


Totally unexpected… A girl dying on her own judgment of being able to trust anyone, or anything. Here is how her story begins.

It was another normal day of coming home from a bad school day. Everyone was making fun of Mary again. With a black eye she got from a bully just half an hour ago, she slowly walked on the empty sidewalk of her neighborhood. Tears were falling from her face when suddenly she noticed a white book sticking out from under a bush. Picking it up, she looked closely at it. It had strange squiggly writing on it. Not knowing what it meant, she tucked it into her navy blue bag and ran home. Something about this little book astonished her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The little book name "Horissis", was smiling an evil smile as he found that his plan had worked. The child fell for it's power to attract sudden attention with it's air of mystery. Being a trapped man in a book is not a fun punishment at all. But Horissis has a plan no doubt, under his sleeves, or in this case, he's cover.

Nobody was home. Mary rushed to her bedroom, and thrust the strange book onto her bed. Slowly, she opened the cover of the book. Nothing happened for a few moments. Then, with a deep, loud voice, the book spoke. "Hello child. My name is Horissis, and I am your friend now that you have saved me from the cold weather outside," said the little book. A face appeared on the right hand side of a page in the book. The edges looked burnt, as if someone threw it in a fire place.

Her voice shaking, Mary said, "My name is Mary. Did you just say I saved you and that you're my friend? That's a first for me. How come you can talk? Are you magic? Can you grant wishes-?" "Calm yourself Mary. Yes I'm not exactly an ordinary book, in fact I wasn't a book in the beginning. A couple foul witches trapped me in here for no reason. The world is a cruel place. I'm sure you understand…"

Slowly forming in his head, the plan was coming together. Part one: find child to take me home with them. DONE. Part two: earn child's trust. IN PROCESS. Part three: coming soon.

Continuing, Horissis pointed out, "I have told you a bit about me, why not tell me what in this world have hurt you." So Mary tells him everything, from bullies, not having friends, all the way to how her dad died in a plane crash. It was like she had forgotten that she had just met this magical book an hour ago. It was like they had been best friends forever.

"I see there was much pain in your life. I can help. I'll give the gift of being likable," said Horissis.

**SLEEP**

The next day, all the kids at school were giving Mary gifts and being friendly. After school, she rushed home to tell Horissis everything. Right as she finished her mother called her down for dinner.

Letting out a satisfying sigh, Horissis smiles. "mmm…the more she feeds me her feelings, the more powerful I get. When she give me enough power, I shall take my human form and there would only be one last task to perform to make me stay that way permanently…THE KILL…" thought Horissis.

**(MARY ENJOYS HER NEXT FEW DAYS, WHILE HORISSIS REGENERATES)**

"Time for the kill," whispered Horissis. Mary walked in to the room. "Yes Mary, I have something to tell you. You see, if a person lets me stay in there lovely home long enough for me to regain strength, I would be able to get my own body again. And it seems the time has come. I am going to need your help to do that. All you need to do is say a spell. It doesn't matter if you do not do magic, it will work. So what do you say?" "I would love to help after all you did for me," answered Mary excitedly.

Mary laid a dozen candles around them in the living room. "Okay, now repeat after me.

Sacurimardo acsiterman 

War ganardissio

Cante" whispered the book.

MARY REPEATS THE SPELL

The wind started to blow. It was like there was a tornado forming in the living room. Everything flying extremely fast around Horissis, Mary watching with a terrified look on her face. Now all was quiet. Horissis was no longer a book. He was wearing a white robe that resembled the cover of the book. He had curly brown hair that reached his shoulders.

"Thank you Mary. Our time together had been fun," said Horissis. He took his right arm put it behind his back and grabbed a knife from the basket of fruit behind him as Mary was modestly saying your welcome.

Walking toward her, Horissis said with a hiss and a smile, "I am sorry to do this…but than again, I'm not."

With the knife he stabbed it through her stomach! Clutching her belly, Mary breathed out, "Why me…"The last thing she ever saw and heard was his evil smile and his maniac laughter.


End file.
